


No Choice

by Moira_Darling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a rant about the last series and the inevitability of the end....</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice

Would it have been different? Was there anything you could have done to change it, to save the boy? What could he have done differently?

If you had treated him differently at the beginning – not hated him for something he hadn't done, that wasn't set in stone – would he have grown differently? If you hadn't tried to kill him – kill a helpless child, innocent of wrong – would the end have changed?

Or, perhaps if Morgana had been treated differently – if she hadn't been shunned and isolated, trapped in her abilities, fearing for her life – then the encounter would have gone differently. Perhaps had she been less embittered, she could have been a better example for the boy – perhaps they both could have been saved.

He saved you. He had no need to – had naught to gain from it – but he did. Visions did foretell that he would bring doom – but had visions not been brought about before by attempting to escape them? He turned on her to save you – why must he be treated so coldly? He had matured – he knew of the prophecy, and the good Arthur would bring about – why could he not have changed? Why did you have to force him into the mold set by fate – to force him to become the very thing you tried to avoid?

If the ban had been repealed, would he have died? Perhaps he would have lived – but the events that chased him away would never have cause to happen. If the decision made that day had been different, would he still be alive?

He served loyally – gave no cause to be distrusted. The only charge against him was the word of fickle prophecy – why was it chosen over the life of a living person? He never betrayed the secret, and often covered up for you – why was he treated as a traitor without cause?

He kept the Dolma's secret, could see how far Morgana had fallen – why did you always assume that he would never change? Would always be the doom of Albion? Why could he not have been given a chance? Freya was cursed – the effects were tangible – and she was given a chance, forgiven; what kept him from the same?

And Kara? Why was it necessary to meddle with what was not your own? He defended Arthur – stood up for him against one whom he loved – what about his words caused you to distrust him? What gave you cause to break your promise – that he stole from Gaius? You did the same for Freya – could you not have looked the other way? Could you not have let them go – given them a chance? Why was it necessary to break his trust? Why was it necessary to chase him away?

He fought to save her life, to save your life, to save His life – when did he ever give you cause to distrust him? The actions and words of a child – when so clearly contradicted by the man – should not be held against him. There was always hope for him – but you chased him away. You killed Arthur – not him.

Why could you not have accepted him, given him a chance?

* * *

_I shall never forgive this, Emrys; and I shall never forget._

_You gave me no choice._


End file.
